La boîte à bijoux
by Nucha05
Summary: Voici un recueil de ficlettes et d'OS sur différents personnages du potterverse.Joyaux de la Couronne ou pacotille? Peut-être les deux. A vous de voir, lecteurs.
1. Le vieux dragon

Ce texte a été écrit pendant la 13e Nuit du Fof. Suivant les contraintes du jeu, il a été rédigé en une heure et avait pour thème de départ "**Dragon**". Le Fof est un forum d'entraide et de discussion autour de la fanfiction (pour plus d'informations, n'hésitez pas à aller voir le lien dans ma liste d'auteurs favoris).

_**Disclaimer**_: Les personnages ainsi que l'univers potterien appartiennent à JK Rowling. L'auteur n'en tire aucun bénéfice financier.

Bonne lecture éventuelle!

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Le vieux dragon*<strong>_

Minerva McGonagall a exactement un quart d'heure pour finir sa toilette avant de descendre dans le Grand Hall à huit heures précises pour le petit-déjeuner. Elle est devant la glace, son peigne en corne à la main. Ses gestes sont sûrs et précis, son expression concentrée. Ses cheveux sont presqu'entièrement blancs maintenant : une longue chevelure de vieille femme, se dit-elle, entre le grisâtre et le blanchâtre. Il est vrai que, de plus en plus souvent, elle se sent vieille. Fatiguée. Exténuée même, comme chargée d'un fardeau qui n'est pas à sa mesure. Cette sensation d'impuissance la taraude surtout depuis la mort d'Albus, depuis que Snape a révélé sa véritable face, depuis que des forces hostiles dirigent l'école.

Elle pose le peigne et se contemple dans un soupir.

On l'a souvent appelée « le vieux dragon ». Elle crachait le feu sur tous ceux qui osaient s'attaquer à ses chouchous de Gryffondors et elle les couvait comme une femelle de dragon couve ses œufs. Qui n'a jamais accusé le Professeur McGonagall de favoritisme éhonté envers ses élèves ? D'abord, il y avait eu le quatuor infernal des Maraudeurs, ensuite, le « Trio d'or » de Potter.

Mais ceux qui disaient cela ne voyaient pas plus loin que le bout de leur nez. Si jamais Minerva McGonagall avait cherché à favoriser les intérêts de quelqu'un, il s'agissait plutôt de la totalité des élèves de Poudlard et de l'Institution elle-même. C'est au nom de la sécurité et du bien-être de tous les étudiants et non pas de « son précieux Potter » qu'elle n'avait pas hésité à s'opposer publiquement aux méthodes médiévales de Dolores Ombrage, deux ans auparavant. Et elle avait été aussi scandalisée par sa façon de manipuler les élèves pour les enrôles dans son infâme « Brigade Inquisitoriale » que par son système barbare de punitions.

Elle se regarde en silence. Est-ce qu'elle ressemble vraiment à un dragon ? Elle craint bien que oui. Quitte à avoir un air de similitude avec un animal, elle avait toujours voulu ressembler à un chat. Un chat, tout en restant un chasseur, peut, en même temps, être doux et subtil. C'est un animal gracieux, élégant, un être de courbes et de mollesses musquées. C'est sans doute pour cela que sa forme-animagus est un chat : il s'agit de ce qu'elle aurait voulu être. Dans le miroir, elle voit un visage maigre et anguleux, un nez long et pointu, des yeux plutôt petits et implantés profondément. Sa peau parcheminée et couverte de ridules ferait presque penser à des écailles…

Un dragon alors ? Oui, mais un dragon qui n'a plus les moyens de cracher du feu. Elle est impuissante face aux horreurs qui se passent à Poudlard. Oui, « horreurs », le mot n'est pas une exagération. Elle a parlé à Snape, elle a essayé de lui faire entendre raison. Elle se serait même interposée physiquement : elle n'a pas vraiment peur de la douleur ou de la mort. Tout du moins, elle oublie ces considérations lorsqu'elle voit la façon dont certains élèves sont traités. Cependant, elle est liée par sa promesse à Albus. Oui, ce cher vieux Albus qui, au détour d'une conversation anodine autour d'un « creamed tea » lui a fait promettre que, si jamais la situation devenait vraiment grave, elle ferait tout pour rester à Poudlard le plus longtemps possible, occuper un poste de professeur le plus longtemps possible, conserver un pied dans la forteresse le plus longtemps possible. Même si cela impliquait de faire des concessions face à une situation insupportable.

C'est ce qu'elle fera. Elle enroule ses cheveux en chignon, y enfonce les épingles, une à une. Elle ne sera pas le dragon qui crache du feu et lutte ouvertement. Elle sera le chat qui vient sans bruit et sait se faire discret, mais qui n'en reste pas moins un félin et qui n'hésitera pas à planter les griffes dans la gorge de son adversaire au bon moment.


	2. Alcool à brûler

Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de la 13e Nuit du Fof. Selon les contraintes du jeu, il a été écrit en une heure et avait comme thème de départ "**Alcool**" Le Fof est un forum d'entraide et de discussion autour de la fanfiction. Si vous voulez en savoir plus, n'hésitez pas à aller voir le lien dans ma liste d'auteurs préférés.

Bonne lecture éventuelle!

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Alcool a brûlé*<strong>_

La nuit qui tombe sur la ville s'insinue dans la vieille bâtisse par toutes les fentes. Le liquide ambré dans son verre fait penser à la lumière d'un réverbère dans une rue nocturne. Il est assis près de la cheminée du salon. Il n'a pas fait de feu dans l'âtre parce qu'on est au mois d'Août et la chaleur étouffante de la journée laisse son empreinte dans l'air même après le coucher du soleil.

En plus, un feu de cheminée évoque immanquablement toute une série d'images idylliques et chaleureuses : les réunions de famille crépitant de rires enfantins, les confidences amicales parsemées des étincelles d'harmonie absolue entre-aperçues dans des cœurs grand ouverts les uns aux autres, les étreintes amoureuses, brûlantes jusqu'à la douleur.

Lui n'a pas connu grand-chose de tout cela. Sa famille est devenue son pire ennemi et il n'a jamais eu le temps d'avoir une véritable relation amoureuse. Même les souvenirs liés à ses amis lui sont pénibles. James est mort par sa faute et, lorsqu'il pense à Peter, il voit un puits d'immondice sans fond et sans nom. Quant à Remus, il sent qu'un mur s'est élevé entre eux à tout jamais, le mur de la haine passée nourrie par son camarade et dont le souvenir n'est pas moins virulent malgré le fait Remus connaisse maintenant la vérité.

Ainsi, Sirius n'a pas de feu. Il a seulement son verre d'alcool sur la table devant lui. C'est vrai que l'alcool brûle aussi. Mais sa flamme est bleue ; elle dévore sans réchauffer vraiment. Elle corrode dans une illusion de chaleur pour ne laisser que le vide. Mais, pendant un instant au moins, il goûte à la chimère : l'espoir de participer à la lutte contre Voldemort au sein de l'Ordre, celui de se rapprocher de Harry et rattraper avec lui le temps perdu.

Cependant, il sait que le mirage se dissipera comme les vapeurs d'alcool et il se retrouvera à la clarté du matin, seul et froid. Une brise d'été soulèvera le rideau et il apercevra par la fenêtre la grande ville grise qui se réveille à peine et les réverbères qui s'éteignent les uns après les autres.


	3. Belle et Brute

Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du Fof (forum francophone d'échanges autour de la fanfiction). Suivant les contraintes du jeu, il a été rédigé en **une heure** et avait pour thème de départ **"Brut".**

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ainsi que l'ensemble de l'univers potterien appartiennent à JK Rowling. L'auteur n'en retire aucun profit financier.

* * *

><p><strong>- Belle et Brute – <strong>

« Tu es un diamant brut. Comment pourrait-on te polir ? Dans quoi pourrait-on te sertir ? Cela ne ferait que ternir ton éclat.»

Rodolphus parlait ainsi pendant leurs fiançailles et au début de leur mariage. Bellatrix ne sait pas s'il était sincère ou si c'était pour lui faire plaisir, la caresser dans le sens du poil. A cette époque-là, il lui arrivait même d'avoir l'impression qu'il la craignait. Il n'était certainement pas à l'aise en sa compagnie. Leur mariage avait été imposé par le Seigneur, qui avait voulu unir deux de ses adeptes les plus fervents, deux rejetons des familles au sang le plus pur en Angleterre.

Cette décision avait désespéré Bellatrix, elle qui n'avait jamais souhaité qu'une chose : servir le Seigneur. Elle était prête à tout pour lui, prête à braver tous les dangers. En son nom, elle se sentait capable d'accomplir les choses les plus extraordinaires ! Tant qu'il la regarderait, tant qu'il l'approuverait ! Il lui aurait suffi de demander : elle aurait pu lui donner sa chair, son âme, sa vie, tout, tout, et lui, il avait voulu qu'elle donne tout à un autre, à un homme quelconque, méprisable.

Sa sœur lui avait alors expliqué très posément (et oh, combien Bellatrix avait alors détesté cette blondeur raisonnable et froide !) :

— Je pense que ce que tu voudrais est impossible, avait-elle déclaré. « En échange de tout ce que tu es prête à donner au Seigneur, tu voudrais, implicitement, avoir l'exclusivité sur lui, comme lui aurait l'exclusivité sur toi. Tu voudrais une relation d'exclusivité de mari à femme, une relation typiquement humaine. Mais c'est impossible, le Seigneur est bien plus qu'un simple humain parce que sa mission transcende ses origines ordinaires. Il ne veut pas et ne peut pas appartenir à une femme. C'est ce qu'il voudrait te faire comprendre parce qu'il voit combien tu souffres en te berçant de faux espoirs. Tu dois trouver la force de te soumettre à sa décision. Après tout, Rodolphus est loin d'être « méprisable ». C'est l'un des plus dévoués à notre cause. Son choix montre combien le Seigneur t'estime.

« Tu dois te montrer raisonnable, Bella, et aussi plus mesurée ! avait-elle rajouté (comme si c'était elle, Narcissa, la grande sœur sage et expérimentée). Maman a toujours dit que tu dois avoir plus de retenue. Et Lucius aussi pense que tu devrais être moins… « brute de décoffrage ».

Narcissa citait cette expression en fronçant son joli nez de petite fille polie. C'était bien trop familier à son goût, mais comme cela sortait de la bouche de son dieu vivant de mari, elle s'autorisait à répéter ces mots.

Ni sa mère, ni sa sœur, ni son mari ne l'avaient jamais comprise. Seul le Seigneur avait su voir et apprécier son éclat dévastateur, le feu élémentaire qui s'agitait au cœur du diamant, l'essence du chaos pur au fond de sa pupille dilatée.


End file.
